


The End

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Q10 [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Death, Deleting Memories, M/M, Really quite sad, scavenging, sort of, when you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Q we know has left the body he once lived in. Instead he lives in the eye. What remains is still Q, just not all of him, part of him died when James did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Sad. Bleh.

The End

 

Q worked and kept bringing home agents. 007 meant nothing to him, except for that there was a man named Alan, who had been 007 for fifteen years who was a pain in the ass. Then there was Carl, who had been 007 for twenty years and then twice previous 007, a man named James Bond, had died a month ago in his sleep, old age, at eighty-nine. He hadn’t been married, hadn’t had children, but he had had a lover or boyfriend…or something, according to his headstone…one who had loved him dearly. There was an eye carved on the tombstone with a phrase written around the outside: We aren’t broken, we are perfect together.

Q didn’t remember much about the agent, even though he’d been awake during his missions. He remembered being friends with him, learning about music from him…but not much else outside of knowing he was a pain in the ass…along with his mission stats. He was the best agent MI6 ever had, apparently. Many were sad at his loss.

For all Q didn’t know about 007, he could swear there was…something that ached at the numbers surrounding the man.

R walked forward, looking at Q shyly. Even grey and older with lines, R was sweet _and_ prepared to snap at any agent who needed to be put in their place. “Sir?”

“R we’ve been friends for a long time, I don’t need to be called sir.”

“New reports came through.”

“Thank you.” Q smiled and took them from her.

“What were you looking at?”

“Hm? Nothing.”

“You had to have been looking at something, I know you. You get a glazed look when you’re thinking somewhere…distant.”

“Reading James Bond’s obituary.” R nearly winced. “Don’t know why…something just…aches a bit.”

“Don’t know why, sir.” R shook her head. “Maybe because he’s an agent, you never do like losing them, even to a long, happy life.”

“Mm… Was I shut down for maintenance three weeks ago? I seem to have a day missing in my internal records.”

“Yes, I just did a check-up, don’t worry about it Q. You’re perfect. Clean bill of health.”

8A Month Earlier8

“Stop looking at me like that.” Q sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to James.

“Look at you though…”

“We’ve talked about this…”

“I could die any day…and you just…never change.”

“Does that…worry you?”

“It never has…it’s just… I worry about you. How will you function when I’m gone? You need _someone_. I worry so much about you.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“You’ll drive yourself insane with my memory… I know you will…please… You have to let go of me when I go.”

“Why are you talking about this?”

“Call it an agent’s instinct.”

“You’re not going to die.” Q sighed, cuddling closer to the man, seeking the warmth in him. James smiled and kissed the top of Q’s head, running fingers over all of the sensitive spots on Q’s flesh.

“Okay.”

“Just okay?”

“I trust you. I always have and always will, my love.”

“I love you too.”

“I know.” James smiled and kissed his head. “We should get some rest, I know you definitely should.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Not tonight, I ate a big lunch. Just want to cuddle.”

“Sounds nice.”

Five hours later, James stopped breathing in his sleep and never started again.

Something shattered in Q.

8Four Days Later8

“Please, Jen, for me.”

“I can’t do it. I won’t.” Jen shook her head.

“I am broken, Jen. I’m broken. I will go insane and people will start dying because no one will want to kill me…please. You know my inner workings best, please. I have what you need right here.”

“What will it do?”

“It will remove all personal memories of James and all of the emotions that came with him…”

“Q… You're asking me to do a lobotomy, I refuse.”

“Listen, plug it in, I’ll transfer everything, then I need you to take it to James, put it in the eye and leave me there, his coffin was made special just for this.”

“Q…won’t… Oh…you’re making a back-up. _You_ this version of you is going to be locked in the coffin with James. Memories, everything intact.”

“Yes, except for James’ death. I will not transfer that information.”

“Oh… You’re going to live in your memories.”

“James’ coffin will make it impossible for me to both leave my storage unit and look at the world around me. I will be able to live thinking that he is alive. I will have all of our memories and feelings. I will be able to live as I have since I met him, without knowing it’s really over. The me that remains in MI6 will know nothing about my relationship with the man and he will remain fully functioning as will I. It will be a clean break. I will get to be happy for forever and the Q that remains will never have to know what pain it is to lose a loved one.”

“Oh, Q…" R bit her lip before she nodded. "I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you…”

“I know… I would say I’d miss you, but my mind will never know this occurred. I will unconsciously keep a cycle going that will keep me perpetually in these happy years, so…technically, you’re going to live forever.”

“Won’t you notice all of the time going by?”

“You are going to ruin my time keeping systems…no, I won’t notice, not until the moment after I lose power, my systems fail, and I truly die. I’m giving myself—essentially, by an AI’s measure—thousands of years with James and you millions of saved lives. It is possible that what remains may feel _something_ about the situation he can’t remember, but keep him distracted for a few months and he’ll subconsciously fill in the blanks. It’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

“But _everything_ happened.”

“I know.”

R pulled Q apart and plugged in a small device an hour later, after he’d said goodnight and goodbye to all of his minions, none of them had realized it was permanent for him, they’d see him tomorrow, he would never _see_ them again. Ten minutes later it blinked three times and R pulled it away. She’d put Q10 back together again, but she had a duty to Q first.

She carried the tiny chip to the coffin that waited to go under the ground and did as ordered, closing the lid and sealing it, tears in her eyes. “It’s done, Q said you can lower him now.” There was a nod and James and Q sank into the ground. Together.

800Q8

“Q?” James asked, stepping into the room. Q jumped and wiped his eyes. “Why are you crying?”

“I thought something horrible had happened to you… Must have been a daydream.” Q ran and hugged the blonde-haired blue-eyed man. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie. Oh! And I almost forgot, I have tickets to Hamlet.”

“Hamlet?”

“You’ve never seen Shakespeare. I thought you’d love it.”

“Thank you, James.” Q beamed, holding him tighter and kissing his cheek.

800Q8

The Q at MI6 didn’t know about the Q in the coffin.

The Q in the coffin didn’t know about the Q at MI6.

The Q at MI6 never fell in love, but he was happy, doing what he loved and saving people.

The Q in the coffin was happy, in love, and doing everything he loved—even if only in repeated memories. He didn’t know his love was dead. He didn’t know time was passing him by. He simply lived, happy with James every day in his life.

He didn’t know it, but in the year 2531, his power was going to fade in his coffin with his love. He didn’t know he was going to die, nor that the memory he would die in would be a memory of their first…and apparently…last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
